


Love Somebody

by lizzieemariee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis is obsessed with Adam Levine. Harry's in a band with Niall, Liam, and Ashton. And Zayn's in love with Liam, which is how everything gets started in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> This could be terrible. It's loosely based on a book called 'All the Wrong Reasons.' I love that book so much and have wanted to do this for a while, so let me know what you think :)

Louis does not want to go out tonight. 

Zayn is forcing him to go to the bar to see his new favorite band play and Louis doesn’t want to go. Louis isn’t interested in seeing a band play a bunch of lame cover songs in a Uni bar, where half the audience is too wasted too care. 

Zayn forces him to go with him anyway, because apparently the bass player is really fit and Louis is not one to hold a grudge against someone who only wants a good lay. So he goes. 

…

They walk into the semi-crowded bar and try to find a good spot to see the stage and still be sitting down. They settle on a booth towards the front. 

“Zayn, all I’m saying is that they better not try to cover a good band and ruin one of my favorite songs,” Louis says, sitting across from Zayn as they sit down to drink their beers.  
“They’re good, Lou. You’ll like them,” Zayn promises. 

“I better. I have a date tomorrow night with a very fit boyfriend of mine and I can’t go if I’m nursing a hangover, because I had to overdrink to not care how bad this band is.”  
Zayn rolls his eyes and say, “You don’t even like Ben half the time, because he bores you. Just admit you’re thrilled to have an excuse to maybe cancel your date with him tomorrow.” 

Louis scoffs but knows Zayn has pretty much guessed perfectly right on that one. His grandparents set them up years ago and he’s kind of fond of him, sometimes. Zayn doesn’t wait for an answer from Louis, he just stares back at the stage, waiting for Liam to appear.

Louis looks around and notices that quite a few more people have filtered into the building and are going straight for the front of the stage. They must all be drunk to think this band will be any good, Louis scoffs to himself. He takes another drink of his beer and hopes they stay far away from any Maroon Five songs, because let’s be honest, no one looks as good singing Adam Levine songs, as Adam Levine does. 

It takes a good five minutes for the stage to be set up and then out walks three very attractive guys and fuck, maybe he will thank Zayn for this pleasurable view later. His boyfriend would want Louis to appreciate how really attractive all these guys are and that they can play instruments, while looking that good.

The band consist of a brown haired boy with toned arms, who he is sure, is Zayn’s fit bass player, then a sandy-blonde haired boy who walks to the drums, and a fit blonde guy who walks on and picks up a guitar joining the rest of the band on stage.

Louis counts one, two, three, but Zayn said there were four guys in this band. Maybe, Zayn’s not as observant as he thought, but then the most beautiful creature walks on stage, grabs the microphone stand and says in a deep tone, “Hello I’m Harry Styles, we’re Sweet Satisfaction and this is ‘Makes Me Wonder’ by Maroon Five.”  
Well shit, Louis thinks. 

The lead singer, who has the most luscious curly locks Louis’ ever seen, opens his mouth and Louis realizes how wrong he was. 

This boy is even more gorgeous than Adam Levine and he sings his song better too. His deep, raspy tone makes the song sound filthy in the best way possible. Although, he knows Adam will always have the number one spot in his heart. 

Louis looks back at the stage and decides right then and there that he will definitely be thanking Zayn later. The way Harry moves his hips in rhythm with the song and practically grinds on the microphone stand is making Louis feel a blush creep from the bottom of his toes to the tips of his ears. Harry is practically fucking the song on stage. His lips are pressed up against the microphone and he’s got the microphone stand between his legs and he’s moving around stage with it, and damn. His hands are clutching the microphone and he’s wearing rings, and Louis never thought a guy could pull of rings, but Harry is doing a fine job of it. 

Louis watches Harry for a few more guilty free minutes and then he gets a text from Ben reminding him of their date tomorrow and Louis remembers he needs to tone it down a bit on his thoughts of the lead singer.

The band sings one more song before Harry introduces the rest of them, Zayn’s favorites name is Liam, the drummer is Ashton, and the other guitarist is Niall. They play two more songs after that and Louis finds himself bobbing his head to them, because they’re actually pretty good. 

He looks over at Zayn who is grinning from ear to ear and he rolls his eyes, because of how obviously smitten Zayn is with Liam, but it’s cute so Louis doesn’t say anything. 

He gets a bit distracted during one of their original songs, because Harry’s eyes are so green and Louis starts to bit his lip because, fuck, he’s so pretty. 

“Watcha startin’ at Lou?” Zayn asks in a sing-songy voice, which only means he thinks he’s figured something out and is proud of himself for it.

“Shut it, ya twat,” Louis responds, not bothering to take his eyes off Harry. 

“Appreciating this band a little more than ya thought?” Zayn asks. 

“Their music is not terrible, I’ll give them that.” 

Zayn laughs and says, “You haven’t stopped undressing Harry with your eyes since he walked on stage.” 

“I have not,” Louis says finally looking over at Zayn with his lips twisted in a frown. “I have a boyfriend I’ll have you know and I was not undressing him with my eyes. I was simply appreciating his artistry.” 

“Whatever you say, but he has been giving you the same look right back, in case you were wondering,” Zayn adds. Louis decides to keep his mouth closed on that note or he’s going to say something that Zayn will haunt him with later, so he turns back to look at the band. 

Louis tries not to look too closely at Harry for the rest of the set and Zayn doesn’t say anything else, so Harry must have stopped looking at him too.

Louis leaves to go to the bathroom during their last song and when he comes back he’ll be damned if Zayn is not sitting in their seats with a fit bass player sitting across from him in Louis’ spot. 

Louis smirks to himself, because he hopes Zayn can at least get the boys number. He doesn’t want to make him nervous, so he heads to sit at the bar. 

What he does not expect was as soon as he sits down, is to have one Harry Styles sit down right beside him. 

“Enjoy the show?” Harry asks as he slides onto the stool next to Louis. 

“Yeah, it was really good. To be honest I expected you all to be a terrible covers band, but you guys killed it,” Louis responds. 

Harry laughs, “On behalf of the band we appreciate that very much.” And then he smiles the most genuine smile Louis’ ever seen, and oh no, he has dimples. 

“No problem,” Louis says raising his glass in a cheers motion towards Harry. And trying to will Zayn mentally to hurry up, so he can get away from this walking piece of sin sitting next to him. 

They sit in silence for a few moments after Harry orders himself a beer and then he says something that catches Louis off guard again. 

“Want to go out back and talk for a minute? This place in sort of loud,” Harry asks with a cool tone. And Louis should say ‘no, I really should be getting back to my friend’, but what comes out is, “Sure.” 

… 

Harry leads him to the back door of the bar and outside they go. It’s chilly enough outside that they can see their breaths, but Louis is not complaining because the bar was starting to feel too hot from him anyways. 

“What’d you have in mind to talk about?” Louis asks as soon as they are in the back alley way. 

“Don’t really know, just wanted you all too myself for a moment I guess,” Harry says and Louis’ doesn’t get surprised or flushed and Harry’s managed to do both of those things to him tonight. They’re both leaning against the brick now and Harry looks over at Louis like he’s waiting patiently for a reply.

“I, umm, I’m not really that interesting,” Louis says with a shrug. Harry stares at him some more and with a twitch of his lips he replies, “Oh you definitely are interesting.”  
And Louis doesn’t know how to respond to that, but then Harry move closer to him and presses his lips to Louis’, so he doesn’t have too. 

Louis’ body responds quicker than Louis can think. His hands fist in Harry’s loose t-shirt and he feels Harry kissing him with so much fervor, it’s making Louis’ head spin. Harry’s tongue traces his bottom lip and Louis’ knees buckle and his palms go flat against Harry’s stomach and then he moves them around to Harry’s back.

Harry has one hand on Louis neck and the other on his hips pulling him impossibly closer to his body. Harry breaks the kiss and begins to move his lips down to Louis’ jawline and neck. Louis lets out breathy moan and Harry takes that opportunity to speak, “Want to take this somewhere more private?” 

“Yes,” Louis’ mouth lets out, before his mind can catch up. He knows he shouldn’t do this, he has other priorities, mainly named Ben, but his body has other plans tonight, plans that involve Harry and his body. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asks one last time. 

“Positive,” Louis says, as Harry leans into kiss him before grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs on the side of the building into an apartment. 

Louis doesn’t have much of a chance to look around before Harry has pushed him up against the wall inside the front door of the first room and has his hands on Louis’ ass and is holding him even closer than before. 

Louis can hardly keep up as Harry moves in and kisses his lips and then moves to his jaw and back up again. Louis is breathing hard with this head thrown back against the wall and just as Louis’ about to push his hips against Harry’s for some friction, Harry pulls Louis thighs up and around his waist one at a time and starts to carry him to what Louis thinks it probably the bedroom. 

He finds out he’s right a moment later as Harry sets him down on the bed, pulls his shirt off, and crawls on top of him. 

Louis’ breath is knocked out of him, because fuck, Harry has a lot of tattoos. Louis doesn’t get to admire them long because then Harry’s crawled back on top of Louis and his kissing him. Harry slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth and scoping every dip and curve inside. Harry starts to rut down against Louis and then he stops to pulls Louis’ shirt off and then tugs Louis’ jeans and boxers down at the same time. 

Louis whines from the loss and then he is laying under Harry completely naked while he waits for Harry to pull the rest of his clothes off. It takes him only a split second to pull his jeans off and his boxers and he’s back on top of Louis grinding down. Harry moves his body up and down on top of Louis’ and the feeling of their bare cocks brushing against each other is too much and Louis is about to scream when Harry grabs him by the hips and flips him onto his stomach.

Louis doesn’t know what to expect and then he feels Harry reach for something in the bedside drawer and feels him sit in between his thighs. A second later, there are two large hands on each of his bum cheeks.Then they’re being spread apart and Louis does actually scream out, because Harry’s tongue dips down between the middle of Louis’ bum and that’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Harry licks flat stripes right down the middle and then a finger brushes where Harry’s tongue has just been. Harry slides his finger up and down and then he plunges it inside of Louis, stretching him out and Louis begins squirming because he’s got to get some friction on his cock and soon.  
Harry teases Louis with only one finger and then he puts his tongue back on Louis and kitten licks a few times before leaning back and adding another two fingers into his bum. He glides them in and out and before long, adds three fingers and Louis is pushing back on him as much as he can, before Harry puts one of his massive hands on Louis’ lower back to keep him from moving, and damn it, Louis can’t take this much longer without having something wrapped around his cock. 

Harry must be able to sense Louis starting to lose it as he removes his fingers and flips Louis on his back again. Harry is over top of Louis and Louis watches as Harry puts on a condom and slicks up his cock and pushes Louis legs apart. 

Louis takes a deep breath and waits for the pain that comes along with this, but all he feels as Harry slides into him is a short sting and then pleasure is filling his entire body.

Harry looks up at him and slowly pulls himself out of Louis and then slides back in again. He does that about three times, moving slower each time and Louis’ hands are fisted in the sheets and Harry has both of his hands gripping onto Louis hips with his finger nails digging into Louis’ skin. 

Louis throws his head back against the pillows and lets out a filthy moan and that seems to get Harry going because then he’s snapping his hips and has grabbed onto Louis’ dick and is moving his hand up and down in the same motion. Louis didn’t know sex could feel like this, he’s only done this with one other person and he doesn’t remember it feeling like sparks where being set off all over his body. 

He starts to feel the familiar white heat running through his torso and then he’s coming over Harry’s hand and his stomach. Harry grips one hand on Louis hip and the other moves up to Louis shoulder and as Harry’s squeezing Louis’ shoulder he comes with his eyes focused directly on Louis and that’s enough to make Louis want to come again.  
Harry gently pulls out, disposes of the condom, and grabs a tissue off the bed side table to wipe Louis’ stomach and cock off. 

“Thanks,” Louis says, his voice not sounding quite right after not speaking for so long. 

Harry clears his throat and responds, “No problem, love.” Then he props himself up on his elbow and begins to brush his fingers up and down Louis arm, and Louis scoots closer to the touch and looks up at Harry who’s got the softest smile on his face. Louis knows he shouldn’t have done that. He should be home and getting some rest before seeing his boyfriend tomorrow and instead he’s in a stranger’s bed enjoying his every touch. 

“Stay the night?” Harry asks. 

“I really should be going,” Louis says, although his body makes no effort to move an inch. 

Harry brings his hand up to cup Louis chin and leans down to brush a soft kiss against his lips, “You know you want too.” 

“Okay,” Louis says snuggling into Harry and being the little spoon. Louis tries to think of Ben as he’s laying here with Harry. He feels incredible guilty and he knows that he’s going to have to tell him. He really dreads that and he’ll probably have to tell him mum because she always knows everything and fuck. Louis sighs out loud, but it sounds more content than frustrated and Harry brings his arm around Louis torso and spans his hand across Louis’ tummy. Louis has started to completely relax now and can’t bring himself to think of what tomorrow brings anymore because Harry has started moving his thumb in a circular pattern and it lulls Louis right to sleep. 

The last thing he hears is Harry humming a soft melody in his ear. 

…

The next morning Louis wakes up and finds Harry still asleep next to him. He’s still cuddled around Harry’s long limbs and does the best he can to wiggle out of them without waking the boy. 

He finally gets free and searches around the room for all of his clothes. 

When he thinks he’s got everything he tip toes out of the apartment and makes it down the stairs and heads to the café down the street to sit and call for Zayn to come and get him. 

When he gets there and sits down he goes to pull his phone from his pocket only to realize it’s not there. Shit, Louis thinks. If it’s not in his jeans pocket, it’s got to be up in the apartment and there is no way in hell he’s going back up there. Shit, fuck, damn it. 

He looks around the cafe and sees a girl he sat next to in one of his Theatre classes last semester and he walks straight over to her, hoping she remembers him.

“Hey Lou,” she says immediately recognizing him, thank god something’s going right this morning. 

“Hey Perrie, Do you happen to have your cell phone on you?” Louis questions. 

“Sure, right here,” she says pulling it out of her purse, “You need it?” She asks. 

“If it’s not too much trouble,” he says already taking the phone out of her hand. 

“Not a problem deary, you helped me write my Theatre essay last semester, your wish is my command,” she says with a salute. 

“You’re a god send,” he says hugging her and walking away to dial Zayn’s number. Oh how he dreads talking to Zayn. 

The phone only rings twice before Zayn answers, “Hello,” he says. 

“Hey Z, it’s Louis.” 

“You slept with him, didn’t you?” Zayn asks straight off and wow Zayn is even better than he thought. Louis’ going to feign innocence anyway. 

“What are you talking about?” Louis asks, trying to bring in his acting skills to avoid this conversation. 

“I know you went home with Harry last night Louis. I was with Liam when Harry called him and told him you were safe and with him and not to worry. That’s why I didn’t have to call the police and scour half of London to find you last night.” 

Oh. Louis didn’t know Harry had called Zayn. He must have done that once Louis went to sleep. How thoughtful of him, Louis thinks. He shakes his head as an afterthought, because he’s not supposed to be having these soft feelings toward a complete stranger. 

“Oh, well I didn’t know he called you, but can we talk about that later and talk about the fact that I’m in a café two blocks from the bar without my cellphone because I left his apartment this morning before he woke up.” Louis says and Zayn immediately starts to laugh, “This isn’t funny Zayn,” Louis finishes.

“It’s fucking hilarious,” Zayn finally manages to get out. 

“Screw you; can you pick me up or not?” 

“I’ll be there in five,” Zayn says and Louis ends the call and walks back over to Perrie. 

“Here you go, thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. It was good to see you Lou, we need to hang out soon.” 

“Anytime babe, thanks again for the phone,” Louis says, kissing her on the cheek and heading out front of the café. 

Louis sits on the curb and waits for Zayn to show up. He thinks about all the people he’s about to piss off when he tells them about his night and when he looks up and sees Zayn pulling up he’s know this won’t be an easy day. 

He slides into the front seat and puts his head back and closes his eyes.

“So, you wanna talk about it?” Zayn asks. 

“Not really, but I’m going to have to talk about it about one thousand times today so might as well start with the one person who won’t actually want to come running at me with pitch forks,” Louis takes a deep breath and tells Zayn about how he ended up in Harry Styles flat and at the end of the story Zayn is just left with his mouth hanging open.  


“I can’t believe that actually happened. You and Harry, wow,” Zayn says as he pulls into their apartment complex. 

“I know,” Louis says putting his head on the dashboard and yelling. “I can’t believe I did that. I have a fucking boyfriend. What was I thinking Zayn? I never do that. What happened?” Louis says with another groan as he sits back against the seat. 

“I don’t know mate,” Zayn says reaching over to pat Louis on the arm, “It’ll be okay though. I know you want to tell Ben and it would technically be the right thing to do, but maybe you should just forget about it. It only happened once. Everyone makes mistakes, just go on your date tonight and forget it ever happened. You love Ben, right?”

“Of course,” Louis says, last night was just a stupid mistake. Maybe, he was drunker than he thought. He hopes that was it. 

“It’s fine then, everyone needs a good one night stand anyways, you got yours out of your system. Now you can be with Ben and move on,”  
“Except for the fact that Harry still has my phone,” Louis groans. 

“Except that,” Zayn says with a laugh. Louis scowls at him. “Sorry, that’s just funny as hell. Only you would have a one night stand and then leave your phone there so you have to go back and get it eventually,” 

“Won’t you get it for me Zaney? Pleaseeee,” Louis asks. 

“Nope, I want to see how this turns out. I know you love Ben and you want to be with him but watching Harry Styles make you squirm a bit could be entertaining for me and it gives me a reason to talk to Liam again,” Zayn adds. 

“Well I’m glad the fucking train wreck that is my love life is going to help yours blossom.” 

“Damn straight,” Zayn says slapping Louis on the thigh before he turns back to the road. “Hey, look on the Brightside. No one knows you and Harry fucked last night, but us four, so no one will know. Don’t sweat it, you’ll be fine.” 

Louis sighs and tries not to think about what would happen if his grandparents found out about this one night stand. They’d probably disinherit him, stop paying for his fancy Uni tuition, and he would have to get a job. Louis was looking forward to going home and taking a shower and sleeping for a few hours before he had to deal with Ben.  


~  


Ben ends up cancelling their date and Louis is so grateful he could scream from the rooftops. 

He needs a good week to come up with the best lie face he has, before he sees Ben again. He’s decided that it’s never going to happen again, so why tell Ben and upset him. It was a mistake and he’s learned his lesson. Never again. 

Louis just wants to forget that night with Harry ever happened, even if it is the one scene he’s had on replay in his head when he falls asleep at night all week long.

Louis tries to get by every day with not thinking of Harry and then he ends up thinking of Harry. How he bit his lips when he was plunging in and out of Louis, the way his rings felt against Louis’ ass when he was fingering him, and the way his eyes were blown green when he finally came. 

Louis knows he needs to snap out of it and he’s sitting by Zayn on the couch playing fifa and if he gets hard Zayn will murder him. So he tries to think of everything but Harry so he can finish this game and wank in his bedroom to the beautiful boy with the voice that gives Adam Levine’s a run for his money. 

~

It’s the middle of the week and Louis still hasn’t gotten his phone back yet. He knows he should just call it, tell Harry to leave it at the bar, and he could pick it up, but somehow he just knows it’s not going to be that easy. 

He texts Harry on Thursday, almost a week after he’d slept with him. Louis texts him and tells him that it’s Louis on Zayn’s phone and if he could leave Louis’ phone at the bar so he could come and get it later that would be lovely.

Harry’s reply, “You can come and get it tomorrow night. We’re playing at 8, I’ll have your phone ready for you ;) “ 

Louis is ready to crawl in a hole and die. He can’t go back there; he absolutely cannot see Harry again. He wants to text Harry and tell him that Zayn will be there, but he knows Harry won’t go for that offer. So, he yells at Zayn that he’s going to the bar tomorrow night and Zayn is coming with him. Louis can hear Zayn laughing from the living room and Louis throws a pillow over his head and tries to think of the worst outfit he has so he can keep Harry Styles as far away from his pants as possible. 

~  


Louis does his best to dress down for the night, but Zayn makes him at least shower, but lets him get away with wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. 

They walk into the bar about ten minutes before Harry’s band is going to play and he sees the entire band sitting in a corner booth. Liam sees them first and waves them over with a huge grin on his face as he watches Zayn walking with Louis. 

Louis would like to grab his phone and run as far away as he can, but when he gets to the table and Harry pats the seat next to him he knows that is most definitely not in Harry’s agenda. 

“How’d you manage without your phone all week?” Harry asks. 

“I got by, used Zayn’s mostly,” Louis responds trying not to sound interested in anything Harry has to say, but then Harry has moved a hand to Louis lower back and he can feel the heat from Harry’s hand through two layers of clothing. “So, can I have it back now?” Louis asks moving away from Harry, but Harry keeps his hand steady on Louis’ back. 

“As soon as the shows over, I’ll give it back to you,” Harry states in a way that says his decision is final if he ever wants his phone back. 

“You remembered my name?” Louis asks, surprised. 

Harry leans over and whispers in Louis’ ear, “I always remember the names I scream out as I’m coming, love,” 

And that makes Louis squirm in his seat. Harry turns to Liam who’s saying something about them needing to head towards the stage and as he’s moving to get out of the booth he asks, “So you’ll stay until the end of the show?” 

“Sure,” Louis says taking a deep breath and trying to count to ten or one hundred or whatever will make his heart stop beating this erratically. 

“Perfect,” Harry says with a dimpled smile as he turns and heads towards the stage. 

…

Louis can feel himself getting flushed as he watches Harry on stage. 

Last week when he watched Harry he could only imagine dirty things about Harry. Now, he had visuals to go with that and it was too much. 

He tries to not pay attention to the show, but Harry’s voice keeps drawing him back to listen. Louis knows what he needs to do as soon as the shows over. Get his phone and get the hell out of there. 

Harry has other plans. 

When the shows over and Louis walks over to Harry to get his phone, he learns of them. 

“Your phone is backstage in the dressing room, we can walk back and get it now,” Harry says reaching for Louis and guiding him down the corridor to the back. 

“I just want my phone and then I’m leaving,” Louis says crossing his arms defensively. 

“Got it,” Harry says with another smile. 

Louis watches as Harry unlocks the door with a key pulled out from his pocket and opens the door. He walks over to his rucksack and pulls out Louis’ phone. 

“Here ya go. Ben’s been calling you all week,” Harry says, with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Ben’s my boyfriend,” Louis says chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Figured, doesn’t make much difference to me,” Harry says with a shrug. 

“You don’t think I’m a terrible person?” Louis asks. 

“Nope, what we have is completely different than what you have with him. I gave you something he couldn’t,” Harry says. 

Louis nods and swallows hard at that. Harry’s right, he goes give Louis something Ben never has, lust. Louis’ body feels completely out of control when he’s around Harry he can’t get enough of the other boy or his body. He’s never felt that way for Ben, ever. 

Harry seems to notice Louis’ lack of leaving or lack of moving at all really, and he begins walking closer to Louis. 

And then when Louis doesn’t seem to make a move away, Harry is in his personal space grabbing his waist. 

“Want to go back to mine?” Harry asks. Louis doesn’t say anything just nods his head yes, and that makes a smile appear on Harry’s face and then Harry’s grabbing Louis hand and pulling him through the door, out the back, and to a car parked just out behind the bar. 

“I thought you lived up there,” Louis points toward the stair case. 

“That’s Niall’s apartment. We borrowed it last week. Don’t feel bad though because he’s borrowed mine plenty of times,” Harry says ushering Louis towards the front seat and opening and closing the door for him. “You should call Zayn and tell him you’re not coming back. I’ll take you home tomorrow.” 

“Good idea,” Louis says pulling out his phone and calling Zayn. “Hey,” Louis says as soon as Zayn answers. 

“Hey Lou, where’d you go?” Zayn asks. 

“Hey Zayn,” Harry yells at the phone and Louis rolls his eyes, but is trying his best to stop from smiling. 

“Got it. Well, have fun Lou, see you tomorrow,” Zayn says ending the call before Louis even says another word. 

.. 

When they get to Harry’s apartment, Harry opens the door and has Louis hoisted around his waist and is carrying him towards a bedroom again as soon as they step inside.  
Louis’ moves faster this time and has his thighs wrapped tight against Harry because he is already sporting a semi and Harry’s got his hands on Louis’ ass and is squeezing and yeah, that turns Louis on a lot. 

Louis back hits the bed and Harry crawls on top of him. 

Harry begins kissing Louis’ jaw and moves down to his neck and Louis knows where this headed as soon as Harry bites down on his skin. Louis doesn’t have the will to stop him and so he lets Harry suck and nip at his skin until he’s sure there’s going to be a mark. 

That’ll be a fun one to explain to Ben. 

As soon as Harry moves off Louis and takes his shirt off all thoughts of anyone else are clear from Louis’ mind. His brain begins a loop of HarryHarryHarry and Louis wants this boy to ravage him all over again. 

He pulls Harry back down on top of him and grinds up against him. 

Harry lets out an appreciative moan and begins fumbling with his zipper as he tries to pull his pants off. 

He gets his own off and Louis’ off before Louis can open his eyes to see what he’s doing. He feels the breeze against his hardened dick as Harry pulls his boxers off a second later.  
Harry doesn’t spend as much time getting ready this time. He puts lubed up fingers in Louis’ hole and fingers him until Louis clutching at his arms and telling him to get on with it.  
He’s been wanting this all week and he needs it fast and now. Harry pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bed before he pulls on a condom on and is pushing the tip of his dick inside Louis’. 

Harry moves his dick fully inside Louis and puts his hands on either side of Louis’ head as he begins rapidly snapping his hips forward. Louis can see the strain in Harry’s arms as he holds his body up to not be completely slack against Louis and that makes Louis dick twitch. 

Louis moves one hand down to his cock and begins to jerk off to the sounds of Harry’s heavy breathing and the way Harry’s dick hits his prostate at just the right spot. 

Louis’ vision goes blank after a few more twists and pulls and he’s coming. Harry pushes into Louis a few more times before he’s coming hard into the condom. 

Louis wants to get up and clean himself off, but he fears he’ll have a bit of a waddle and he doesn’t want to embarrass himself. 

Harry’s breathings slowed down where he’s laying beside him and he reaches over and grabs a towel from his floor and wipes Louis off. 

“It’s clean, I promise. Just haven’t put away the laundry yet,” Harry adds as he gets the last of Louis cum off his stomach. 

“It’s all good,” Louis says with his eyes still closed. Harry throws the towel back to the floor and rolls Louis body on top of his. Louis snuggles his body into Harry’s and falls asleep for the second time in his life to the one of the prettiest unknown melodies he’s ever heard.

…

Louis’ had sex with Harry a total of six times now and he’s not sure if that’s a normal amount for someone who’s having an affair. 

After that night he had seen Harry every night since the first night three weeks ago. They’d only had sex four times since then, because they were always hanging out with the other guys. 

Zayn and Liam have hit things off splendidly and are already into their third date. They’re dating, which is how normal people start relationships, but apparently not Louis.  
Louis has only seen Ben three times since that first night with Harry and he’s glad his acting skills have come in handy because Ben doesn’t suspect a thing. He’s only tried to have sex with Louis one of those times and Louis faked being sick for that night. 

Louis feels terrible about all of it, he really does. 

But Ben’s not his first choice; he’s his grandparent’s first choice for him. 

Louis is beginning to tire of them running his life. They think because his mum turned out to not be the CEO of a company, married, and with perfect children Louis should be their next prodigy. He’s glad they support his “hobby” as they call it, of his theatre classes or he’d really be miserable. 

He’s walking into their mansion for dinner, when he gets a text from Harry. 

Playing tonight, say you’ll come... 8 sharp ;)

Louis groans out loud, because he swore after the last time they’d slept together that he wouldn’t do that anymore. The only problem is that he and Harry have become friends, really good friends. 

He’s started telling Harry things about himself that he doesn’t tell anyone. 

Harry listens and wants to know how Louis’ days been and it’s not just about sex anymore. Harry has become a focal point of Louis’ life and Louis doesn’t know how to push him to the side. 

Louis’ trying to figure out a plan to his whole life as he’s sitting down to dinner with his grandparents, and that’s one way to get through these always hideously boring evenings.  
“So Louis,” his grandfather beings, “How are classes?” 

Louis knows the drill by now, his grandfather will ask about school, then his mother, then about Ben. It’s been the same cycle for the past two years and he could answer him in his sleep. 

“Good, making straight A’s.” 

“Excellent. How’s your mother doing? Is she still keeping things afloat in that rundown shack she calls a home?” His grandfather asks, laughing and that also earns laugh from his grandmother. Louis swallows back his anger. He doesn’t want to blow up on them, not tonight when he’s a thousand other things to think about it and it will only make his blow up worse. He’s had to deal with his grandparents and their country club, snotty way of living since he realized he needed their help to get into his dream Uni and so that’s exactly what he’s going to do. Swallow his pride and be polite. 

Their life motto, it seems. 

“She’s fine, grandfather. She’s got a new job, that pays more,” Louis says, taking a sip from his water and trying to keep a lighthearted look on his face.  
“Well isn’t that nice,” his grandmother says with a weak smile. His grandfather clears his throat to ask his last question. 

“How is that Ben of yours?” And there it is. 

“He’s doing well. Keeping busy, since it’s his last year at Uni, but he’s good.”

Louis’ grandfather doesn’t respond only eyes him up and down, before he speaks again. 

“With Ben so busy, what have you found yourself doing?” And that throws Louis completely off, because what happened to the standard three questions. That’s all he ever asks and all he has ever asked for the past two years. He must be up to something and that scares the hell out of Louis. 

“Not really, just hanging out with Zayn and keeping up with classes.” 

“Are you sure that’s all?”

“Positive,” 

His grandfather makes a tsking sound before he drops the bomb, “That’s funny, because from a few of my friends who go to that bar, you’ve been seen getting quite cozy with a certain curly haired brunette who plays in the bar band, have you not?” 

Shit, shit, shit. 

Of course by “friends” his grandfather means people who are spying on Louis at the bar. He should have known his grandfather would be watching his every move. One of the stipulations of Louis’ getting to go to his dream school and having it fully paid for by his grandparents was that he not step out of line, in any way, shape, or form. And that includes being seen with Harry and being more than “friendly.”

Louis bites his bottom lip and begins, “It’s nothing. We’re only friends. I only go because Zayn is dating one of the other guys in the band and I’m there for support. That’s all.”  


“I hope that’s all, because should one of my friends tell me they see you be anything more than friends with this boy, we will have to have a serious discussion about your future.”  


“Of course, grandfather. We’re nothing more, I have Ben. That boy means nothing to me,” And as Louis is speaking those words, he realizes that might be the biggest lie he’s ever told, because Harry has started to mean more to Louis than anything and as much as he doesn’t want to lose him, his mum is counting on him to do something with his life and he can’t do that without his grandparents. He knew he would eventually have to choose love or money; his mum did twenty one years ago and look where it got her. 

He has to make the choice his mum never did, the choice that breaks Louis’ heart right down the middle.

Adam Levine would never have to do this. Fuck this life, Louis thinks as he walks out of his grandparents’ house and into his car, fuck this life indeed.  


…  
Louis goes to see Harry straight away because he needs one last time with him if he’s going to get him out of his system and out of his life. 

He goes to the bar, knowing he’ll be playing but what he finds makes it all the easier to walk away later. There is a guy leaning up against the bar with his hand on Harry’s arm and Harry doesn’t look very eager to get away. Louis thinks about turning around and leaving but then Harry’s eyes find his and they’re almost sparkling with energy. Harry waves him over and now Louis is stuck. 

Louis bites his tongue and walks over to where Harry and the guy are standing leaned up against the bar. 

“Louis,” Harry says grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him into his side. And the way he says Louis’ name makes him want to light himself on fire.  
They all three stand in an awkward silence and then the other guy speaks up, “Well I’m Nick.” 

“Oh yeah, sorry mate, Louis this is Nick, a guy I know from work at my other glamorous job. And Nick this is Louis,” Harry states to the both of them.  
Louis and Nick stare at each other for a solid minute before Nick has his hands up in surrender. 

“Looks like you’ve got your hands full Haz, I’ll see you at work. Bye Louis,” Nick gives a wave and then he’s lost in the Friday night crowd at the bar.  
Louis smiles to himself and looks up at Harry who’s already staring back. Louis moves to stand across from Harry and lean up against the bar himself.  
“Haven’t seen you in a few days?” Harry says with a hand casually rubbing circles on Louis thumb.

“Been busy, had to visit my grandparents tonight,” and as Louis says those words he is brought back to the reason he’s here in the first place.  
He’s supposed to be getting Harry to shag him one more time before he has to walk away from the best thing in his life. 

Harry smiles at him, because Harry doesn’t know how truly evil Louis’ grandparents are he just thinks it’s sweet that Louis takes time out of his schedule to see them once a month for dinner. 

And if Louis stands here any longer he’s going to back out of his plan and he can’t have that so he grabs Harry’s hand and leads him to his car. 

Harry follows so well and just silently slides into Louis’ front seat as Louis drives them as fast as he can to Harry’s apartment. 

They’re both naked, with Harry on top of Louis already grinding down, within five minutes of arriving at Harry’s front door. 

They start fast and just as Louis begins to rut up for some friction Harry looks into Louis’ eyes and slows down his movements. He stops everything altogether for a moment and Louis’ notices something in Harry’s eyes change. He brushes Louis fringe off his forehead and leans down to lightly kiss Louis lips. Louis brings a hand up to keep Harry’s mouth on his to try and turn this moment back into overdrive but Harry won’t allow it. He’s got one hand holding Louis’ hips down and the other caressing Louis’ face and it takes Louis a moment before he realizes what Harry wants and is trying to do. And Louis is scared fucking shitless. 

Louis wanted a quick meaningless shag with Harry, he thought it could be like all the other times, and Louis feels like a right arsehole when he realizes that Harry’s never been just a quick meaningless shag, he’s Harry and he’s had Louis heart right from the beginning. 

Louis smiles through Harry’s tender kisses and decides if he’s going to do this one last time, he might as well please Harry as much as possible.  
He doesn’t try to move things along; just lets Harry worship his body as much as the taller boy pleases. 

Harry kisses down Louis’ jaw and sucks two good sized love bites into the junction of his collarbone. Then he moves down to take both of Louis nipples in his mouth, while he draws hearts into Louis’ hipbone with one of his finger. Louis back arches a little because he’s only human and his dick doesn’t know that Harry’s trying to go slow and make love to him, it just wants something to rub against. 

Harry finally gets to Louis’ cock and licks a stripe against it only once before he reaches over to Louis nightstand and grabs the lube and a condom.  
He opens Louis up with a slow finesse’ and Louis can’t help but squirm against the sheets. 

Harry looks up at him with a look that takes Louis’ breath away and Louis’ can’t believe he’s going to have to leave this boy in only a few short hours. Louis bites his lip to stop from crying, because if he does Harry’s going to know something’s wrong and if Louis has to speak he’ll talk himself out of leaving for sure. 

Harry’s got his tip pressing against Louis’ rim and then he moves it inside Louis a little and Louis closes his eyes and decides to just feel, feel everything he can.  
Harry takes that as a signal to move more so he gets all the way in and slowly fucks in and out of Louis in the slowest way possible. His hips move him almost completely out of Louis before even more slowly moving back in. They’re both about to come when Harry’s hand finds Louis and they interlock. 

Louis opens his eyes and there they are. Harry’s pupils are dilated and he’s letting little moans escape his lips and Louis knows that since he’s squeezing Louis’ hand he’s about to come. 

He does a second later and then he pulls out of Louis and lays beside him, both of him breathing hard. 

Harry disposes of the condom and rolls on his side to jerk Louis off until he’s coming so hard it’s all over his stomach and Harry’s hand.  
Harry always the gentleman cleans Louis off before Louis can even be bothered to move. 

Louis’ really going to miss this boy and his heart will never be the same again, but he knows he has to do this for both of them.  
Harry goes to speak, “Louis, I --,” but Louis cuts him off with a kiss. 

“Let’s just sleep, talk later, okay?” Louis says already snuggling into Harry’s side. Harry shrugs and pulls Louis closer, never one to resist cuddling with his favorite boy.  
Louis knows he can’t fall asleep, so he waits until he hears Harry’s breaths evening out behind him before he slides from the boys grasp, gathers his things and leaves the boy sleeping soundly in the bed along with the pieces of his broken heart. 

…

It goes like this: Harry calls Harry calls Louis twice a day, along with three texts every day and for the next two weeks before the phone calls and texts finally stop.  
Louis feels guilty, so terribly guilty. 

He still hasn’t been able to sleep with Ben and Ben starting to get suspicious. Louis couldn’t give five flying fucks though because he’s too busy trying to will himself not to cry himself to sleep every night and eating all the ice cream in his and Zayn’s apartment, which he hasn’t left except to go to his classes and then come right back. 

He knows that he can’t run into Harry, because if he does he’ll fall right back into his arms and never leave. 

Louis’ tried to get Zayn to tell Harry a lie about why he won’t call or text back, but Zayn always gives him the same answer of, “I’m not going to do your dirty work for you Lou, be a big boy and pick up the phone. You at least owe him that.” 

Louis knows he owes Harry that, he owes Harry every single thing he has, but he can’t give it to him or he’ll lose everything. He lose the monthly check he gets from his grandparents so he can afford to live with Zayn in a nice apartment and give some to him mum to help her with her struggling bills. And most importantly he needs them to pay for his college so he can get a good education and get a job so his mum doesn’t have to struggle as much anymore. 

He can’t have all those things and Harry and since they aren’t about him, they’re about his mum and he can’t forgo his responsibilities.  
So he wallows for those few weeks instead. 

Zayn tries every Friday to get him to go to the bar and just talk to Harry, but he won’t. He’s just glad that Harry is such a good fucking person and won’t actually show up at Louis’ apartment because if he did that Louis would end up right back where he started. 

The misery’s starting to exhaust him, so he just feels numb. 

On one particular Saturday night, Ben tells him to take a shower and get ready because they’re going clubbing whether Louis likes it or not.  
Louis grumbles the entire time they spend getting ready but doesn’t put up much of a fight. 

…

They’ve been at the club for an hour when all hell breaks loose. 

Louis has only had two drinks, but he hasn’t been drunk in a while so he’s starting to feel tipsy already. Ben has disappeared to get another round of drinks when he sees the face that’s haunted his dreams for the past three weeks walking towards him with a determined look on his face. 

Louis tries to act like he doesn’t see him, but it’s hard to do when Harry stands with his the toes of his boots pressed right to the tip of Louis’ vans.  
Harry doesn’t make a move and Louis is forced to look up at him. 

“Hey Harry, fancy seeing you here?” Louis’ first line of defense has, and always will be humor. 

Harry gives him a sad look and pulls him into a bone crushing hug. Louis expected yelling, maybe a few punches, but definitely not hugging. 

“I’m so fucking mad at you right now, and I swore to myself the first thing I’d do when I saw you was give you a good bitch-slap, but my body missed yours too much to do anything but hold you,” Harry mumbles in Louis’ ear, while they’re still pressed tight against each other. 

Louis pulls back first, because he has to keep in mind he’s here with Ben and if he touches Harry again he might as well kiss his life goodbye. 

“What happened?” Harry starts. Louis chews on his bottom lip and contemplates what the right thing to tell Harry would be. If he tells him the truth Harry will pity him and try to make everything better and want to be his friend. But, if Louis plays the asshole card and pretends he just decided to go back to Ben and they didn’t really have anything special, Harry will be pissed at him, but he’ll leave him alone. Harry’s better off without a head case like me anyway, Louis thinks, so he lies. 

“I’ve knew we needed to break it off, whatever that was,” Louis motions between them, “for a while and that night just seemed like the best time. Ben’s in town more now and it’s best don’t you think, for us to go back to being strangers.” 

And Louis could not have picked a more awful thing to say to Harry. 

“Strangers, okay, if that’s how you want it. That’s fine. I’ll leave you alone now,” Harry turning on his heel and walking away, but not before he says one more thing to rip Louis heart apart, “Goodbye, Louis.” 

Then he’s walking away and Louis has never wanted to die more than in that moment. 

Ben comes back with their drinks and Louis hasn’t moved from where he’s standing. Harry left and now he’s proper angry with Louis he could see it in his eyes when he walked away and that’s the worst of it all. 

Harry didn’t deserve to hear any of that because he was more to Louis than a casual shag. He’s so much more.  
Louis doesn’t say much the rest of the night and he’s been so quiet Ben doesn’t even try to sleep with him when they get home. They crawl into bed and Louis curls up on his side and doesn’t try to stop the tears that come when Ben’s arm gets flung over his side and it’s not sweet and he doesn’t rub circles into Louis’ skin, it’s possessive and just hang there and it’s all wrong. 

…

Louis lays in bed all week. He doesn’t go to class, he doesn’t answer his phone, and Zayn has all but beaten him over his conversation with Harry. He remembers how Zayn had yelled at him as soon as Ben had left the next morning.

“You know that’s not how you feel, Lou. Why can’t you just tell him?” 

“Because then me and mum would lose everything. I can’t do that to her,” 

“You’re Mum is one of the best people I know. She would understand and you know it. You’re scared. You’re scared because for the first time in your life you’re in love and it’s not a fake love that your grandparent’s manufactured and that scares the hell out of you. I understand, Lou, I do, but Harry is breaking and we can all see it all over his face and you’re breaking and I can’t handle watching two people I care about suffer for the sole reason that you’re scared of love.” Zayn had said, with his hands on his hips. 

Louis hadn’t responded, only threw the duvet over his head and acted asleep until he knew Zayn had left the room. 

Now as he’s sitting on the couch watching tv, he thinks that maybe he is a coward and he should just move to L.A. and stalk Adam Levine for a living. Adam Levine probably wouldn’t call him a coward. 

Louis’ lost in thought about Adam Levine when he hears a knock at the door. He drags himself off the couch and when he opens it he finds his Mum standing in his doorway with a plate of cookies and a smile.

“My boy, how are you?” Jay asks as she goes past Louis and into the kitchen.  
“I have a problem,” Louis begins. 

“I figured. Zayn said something was wrong when he called this morning. He said that you needed some wisdom from your good ole’ Mum, so here I am,” Jay responds, putting the plate of cookies in the middle of the table while they sit and talk. Louis’ mum is the actual best. 

“I’m in love. And it’s not with Ben.” His mum’s eyes go wide and she motions for him to continue. “His names Harry and he’s in a band and he probably doesn’t make enough money to have a country club membership and I’m pretty sure the sun shines out of his ass, so I’m pretty sure he’s my soulmate.” 

Jay presses her lips together and then she smiles bigger than Louis could have hoped for, “Darling that is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” Jay says as she grasps both of Louis hands in hers. Louis smiles at her and then gets a sad look in his eye, because he thinks that Harry should have been the first one to know that but because of his stupid grandparents he might never want to hear those words if he doesn’t act quickly enough. “I see a storm stirring in those eyes my love and I know that because I had the same one about twenty one years ago and my parents knocked the fire right out of my eyes and I won’t let them do the same to you.” Jay always knows exactly what is going on with Louis as soon as his emotions cross his face. 

“But what will I do for college and money?” 

“We’ll get you a job. And I’ll pay for your college. We can both save a little her and there and I have a little in my savings and you will not be tied down because of those terrible people. You need to be the boy you love and if your grandparents are the only thing keeping you from him, well fuck them, we can make it without them.” Yeah, his mum is really the best. He gets up from the table and hugs her as tightly as he can. She stands up and squeezes him tight. 

He pulls back to ask, “Are you sure?” 

“Positive. Now you can get that boy and tell him how much you love him.” Jay responds, beaming at her little boy who seems so grown up.  
“You’ll be okay here, until I come back?” Louis asks. 

“Of course. I’ll probably go tidy your room up or something, but don’t worry about me. Go!” 

“Okay okay, I’m going, you’re the best Mum, love you,” Louis says sprinting out of his house and to his car.  
He’s got places to go and a boy to see. 

…

Louis pulls up to the bar ten minutes after he’s left his apartment and he hopes that Harry is there. 

He runs inside and scours the place from the top to bottom, only to realize Harry isn’t there. Louis sighs and takes a seat at the bar. 

Damn it. 

He’d been so ready to tell Harry his feelings and that he wanted to be with him no matter what anyone else had to say about it and now he isn’t here. He only gets up the courage to make dramatic love gestures every once in a while and now Harry isn’t even here to see it. 

Louis goes to the bathroom and he’s about to leave when in walks Harry and the rest of the band. 

Louis’ mouth has gone dry and he can’t form words. Harry’s even more beautiful than he’s remember all these weeks and once his blue eyes meet Harry’s green ones he knows that he is so gone for this boy he’ll never be the same again. 

Harry registers that it is in fact Louis looking back at him and he makes his way through the crowd to him. 

Louis decides he has to do something rash or he’ll lose his nerve so as soon as Harry is within reaching distance he grabs him by the front of his button down that’s only got about three buttons actually buttoned and kisses him with everything he’s got. 

It’s a quick kiss and when he pulls back Harry’s eyes are round and once he sees Louis’ fond smile, his face softens. He doesn’t pull Louis into another bone crushing hug, but steps back because he still seems a bit hesitant of where Louis stands on the matter of them. Louis notices that Harry has backed away from him and he can’t let Harry go for another minute without knowing how Louis really feels. 

“I love you,” Louis says grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him closer to him. “I think I’ve loved you since that very first night. You’ve always made me feel something inside of myself that no one else has ever made me feel. You gave me another reason to wake up in the morning. You make me better in every way one can possibly imagine. I know what I did these past few weeks have not been what you deserve. You deserve the fucking moon, and I know I can’t give you everything you deserve or probably want, but I love you and I can make your life better too. Or at least I’ll spend every single day trying.” Louis swallows because he’s never given one of these speeches before, because he’s never cared about losing someone at much as he is about losing Harry. 

Harry cocks his head to the side puts his hands on either sides of Louis face and says, “About fucking time.” 

Then he kisses Louis like he means it. 

… 

Later, when Zayn has joined him at the bar to watch the boys play, they sit in the same booth they sat in that night so long ago, but with completely different agendas and thoughts in their heads. 

Zayn is now dating Liam and Louis has found the man who makes him feel more alive than anyone ever could. 

Louis never thought he could be this happy and when he looks up at Harry as he’s belting out to Maroon 5’s latest hit, Louis realizes Adam Levine never stood a chance against his Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> flawlesslouistomlinson.tumblr.com


End file.
